


Different

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Europeans 2019, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, quads, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi returns to TCC to train for Europeans. Includes a lot of quads and Yuzuru's opinions about Javi's preparation. And Javi is still bad at math. (Cameo appearance: Jackie Wong)





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written RPF... I've just found it hilarious how different was the way Javi and Yuzuru publicly talked about their preparation for EC/Olympics. Yuzuru disappeared for months and showed up "completely healed and healthy" in South Korea. Meanwhile Javi in an interview before the EC: "I still have two and a half weeks. I hope I can do many things. ... I've been so busy with ROI ... My last quad was in July." :D And in the end they both achieved incredible results.

_First practice before Europeans_

They hugged each other and remained in the embrace for a long time.

“So glad, you here, Javi. Wanted to do image training and can’t see real quad sal,” Yuzu greets him.

“So… you need me just for the sal, right?” Javi teases him but then he turns serious. “Brian doesn’t let you jump?”

“Not yet. Everyone say: be careful. But can do Tracy’s stroking class and everything else so can train with Javi,” Yuzuru explains.

“Okay, just take care. But sorry, Yuzu. No quad sal today. I’m _so_ jet-legged…  And it’s only 8.45. Brian woke me up at eight!” Javi complains quietly so that Brian doesn’t hear him.

 … … …. …. … …

 The third day Yuzuru is contemplating something for a long time but then decides and approaches Javi.

 “Can I ask something? I heard Javi speaking with Jackie Wong. They broadcast it before Europeans?”

 “You mean the interview for IceTalk? Well, probably, yeah, I think so… Why?”

 “Javi cannot say – will train only three weeks,” Yuzuru says.

 “You also began jumping only three weeks before the Olympics, so…”

“But I said after, after the Olympics. Before top secret,” Yuzuru says alarmed.

“Yuzu, everyone knows that I was only doing my show in Spain. I can’t say ‘it’s been great, I’ve been here training at TCC for months. And what’s even the point of this hiding?”

Completely forgoing the question, Yuzuru tries to convince Javi again: “Could say I trained during show.”

Javi smiles at him, like you smile patiently at a child who doesn’t want to understand something.

 “Yuzu, I was jumping sometimes doubles, sometimes triples, people saw it. You know, I just wanted to enjoy it, the show, the programs…”

 “But I enjoy quads? And quad battles?” Yuzuru tries uncertainly.

 “Oh, I know that you enjoy quad battles, believe me,” Javi laughs.

“There weren’t that many people in the show I could do quad battles with. And you know the audience didn’t need quads. They don’t know much about skating. And they cheered for every spin, every jump, everything. It was unbelievable. I didn’t want to stress over it, just wanted to skate good so they can be happy. And also didn’t want to fall.”

 Seeing Yuzuru’s sceptical glare he adds: “I’m not a mathematician but the probability of falling is higher with quads, right?”

 “And besides,” Javi smiles again playfully, “give my oooold body a break.”

 

 Javi skates away but Yuzuru quickly catches him.

“And also Javi say no quad since July. But you did a quad in Japan Open. Only one. But still…” Yuzuru reminds him.

 Javi slaps his forehead. “Oh, right.” And again, so that Brian doesn’t hear him, he adds: “Umm, I didn’t train much for Japan Open, so umm, I forgot. Totally.”

 “It was 157th quad,” Yuzu informs him and earns a very surprised glare from Javi.

 “That’s… a lot of quads. But how do you know? You still keep notes about my programs?” Javi points to a notebook Yuzuru holds in his hands.

 “No, just remember, basic math. But I did notes about other skaters from Europe. Have everything here,” Yuzuru shows him his notebook. “I studied them. Mikhail and Alexander and Daniel. They have quad lutz,” Yuzuru almost whispers religiously.

 Javi laughs. “Well, I don’t. I’m not learning it, Yuzu! I’m sooo glad I can skip even the triple lutz and never see it again,” Javi smiles light-heartedly.

 “Skip triple lutz? Without triple lutz... I… I’m _ehm_ don’t have it in my calculations,” Yuzuru mumbles.

 “But… but what about quad loop?” Yuzuru asks, voice full of hope.

 “Yuzu, I have quad sal and quad toe. And I’m not changing it. When was the last time you saw me jumping quad loop?”

 “Summer 2017,” comes a brisk reply.

 “See.”

 “I did all math for Javi and…” Yuzuru hands him the notebook.

 “Thank you, Yuzu. But I’ll just do my job, the others will do their job and the judges decide. And we’ll see.”

 ….. …… ……. …….   …….  

 

_Europeans, after the SP_

 

“I will destroy them and show them who is the best.”

 “Your rivals?” Brian asks in light tone, in fact during all the years Javi has never said he wanted to destroy his fellow skaters.

 “The j-u-d-g-e-s,” Javi clarifies. “I’ll murder them in the free.”

 

Back in the hotel Javi asks: “Was it a mistake, Brian, the press con?”

“Not that bad that I’d have to get you a spokesman…,” Brian laughs a bit. “I’d just prefer you waiting after the free…”

 Javi smiles sheepishly.

“But now you have to get your mind off it. Half of the judges will be new, you’ll do even more perfect jumps... So, you just need to calm down a bit now.”

 “Yeah, I’m sorry, just, I really couldn’t restrain myself. I was so mad, I’m so mad and … I don’t know.”

 “I believe, the word you are searching for is _kuyashii_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The IceTalk interview can be found here: https://icetalk.libsyn.com/2019-europeans-preview-with-javier-fernandez-and-michal-brezina
> 
> The 157th quad is not just a made up number. Someone incredibly more mathematically inclined than me did this statistics: "Javi's final quadruple jump tally in international competitions is 162. He retired with the highest number in his name. Positive GOE 64,8%, 3 UR calls (if you ask Javi, only 2). His success rate is at 87% of what could have been done if he had done every quad planned."  
> Source: https://www.goldenskate.com/forum/showthread.php?77543-Javier-Fernandez-Confirms-Retirement/page3


End file.
